


Blue Raspberry Slurpee

by valzilla



Category: South Park
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Omorashi, Prompt Fill, Public Hand Jobs, craig gets flustered and tweek thinks its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valzilla/pseuds/valzilla
Summary: It's hot, Craig has been waiting in line to go on the ferris wheel with Tweek for what feels like forever, and he can't even keep track of how much he's drinking to beat the heat.This was bound to happen to him.





	Blue Raspberry Slurpee

**Author's Note:**

> twenty gay-teen is the year we accept our kinks and write what we want.

Craig slurped up his bright blue slushie loudly, getting the last flavorless icy remnants up the straw as best he could. He didn’t care that the couple beside him was shooting him dirty looks from making so much noise. It was an outdoor amusement park, practically summer already, and he was starting to sweat since the line he was in was so long he still wasn’t under the protection of the awning leading up to the ferris wheel. He probably would’ve been in an even pissier mood if Tweek didn’t offer him some of his own soda. He also would’ve been in an even pissier mood if the ferris wheel wasn’t Tweek’s favorite ride and he’d waited all day to ride it. 

“Thirsty?” Tweek glanced up at him from his phone, not even breaking a sweat. 

Craig considered himself stupid for still wearing one of his hoodies, but his phone lied to him and said Denver would be cold at nearing sunset. It was nearing eighty and he felt like he was close to dying under his layers. He wouldn’t admit to it though. “No.” He took a swig from the ice cold can of soda. “Just… hot.”

Tweek hummed, turning his phone off and scooting a little closer to Craig. They were only a few people away from being able to squeeze under the shade and that fact itself made waiting a minute or two more a little more bearable. “I told you to leave the hoodie at home, man.”

“I took the hat off.” He pointed to his black hair, hot to the touch and not at all helping the collective ring of sweat on his forehead.

Tweek laughed, “Yeah! After I told you you would get heatstroke if you didn’t!” Reaching up, he ran a hand through Craig’s hair and immediately regret it. “Christ. Want me to grab you a bottle of water?” He wiped his hand off on Craig’s hoodie.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll hold our spot.” He slid a little closer to the shade, internally praying for there to be a mist spray under the awning.

Tweek kissed Craig’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

And true to his word, he was. Barely getting to the middle of the line and Tweek was already back with a cold bottle of water without even breaking a sweat himself.

“Feeling better?” Holding Craig’s hand for security, Tweek gnawed on his lower lip. His eyebrows were beginning to furrow and worry obvious on his face.

A quick peck to his lips was all it took to convince him. “Yup. Thanks, babe.” He bit the inside of his cheek before he could say he almost died from thirst. From the look on Tweek’s face, now wasn’t the time.

“That’s good.” He looked around, even getting to the tips of his feet to see the full line. “We’re getting close to the front!” 

Craig nodded in agreement, barely able to hold back his sigh of relief when he took a gulp of his water bottle. He felt like a man in a desert finding an oasis and he was sure he looked like it too when he lifted the bottle back to his blue tinted lips and finished it off in a single go. 

Snorting, Tweek pulled another bottle of water out of his little backpack. “Need another?”

Nodding, Craig took a few sips before closing it and keeping it on his forehead. He looked like a fool but he didn’t care as long he kept cool. But, from the looks of how the line was moving, he wouldn’t need to worry about finishing their day at the amusement park on the ferris wheel. Maybe he could steal a kiss or two at the top of the ride, make it a little romantic with the sun barely finishing setting.

Holding Tweek’s hand in his empty one, they walked up to the very front of the line. Craig felt as if the minutes passed by like hours. He eyed the way to the bathroom once or twice, but didn’t want to face an angry crowd accusing him of cutting in line when he returned. Instead he squeezed the bottle a little tighter and tried to focus on the park employee guiding him and Tweek to their seats.

Sitting across from Tweek, it only took a moment for their door to close and lock for Craig to immediately slide over to his boyfriend out of habit. Moving his arm over Tweek’s shoulders, they got comfortable watching the sky darken. 

Crossing his legs, Craig tapped his foot against the metal floor. He didn’t want to squirm when Tweek was leaning on him, his hands beginning to wander and his breath heavy on Craig’s neck. He kissed up Craig’s neck, up to his his ear.

He sighed, “You wanna…?” 

Weak to the gentle yet firm touches as Tweek slid his fingers under Craig’s shirt and hoodie, he only nodded quickly. Uncrossing and crossing his legs again, Craig braced himself before leaning down and kissing him. Quick to adjust himself, he hoped he didn’t look desperate when the muscles of his stomach fluttered as Tweek grazed them before going lower and unbuckling his belt.

The hush of a zipper was heard as Tweek guided Craig to lean against the wall of their seats. As Craig squirmed, Tweek took it as encouragement to continue, growing even more confident as he took his cock in his hand and began to thumb the head.

With his breathing ragged, Craig struggled to speak, already feeling pent up just from the absurd amount he drank before even getting on the ride. His boyfriend stroking his dick wasn’t helping either. “T-Tweek… shit…” He groaned, even lifting his hips up into Tweek’s hand.

Giggling, Tweek continued. “You like it, Craig?” He leaned in, whispering against his ear. “Do you want more?”

Nodding, Craig bit down on his lip when Tweek began to kiss up and down his neck, sucking hard on his collar bone. He was squirming, more and more he felt closer to releasing everything he had pent up, but he couldn’t get the words out to get Tweek to stop.

“Fuck… babe…” He gripped the cushion beneath him tightly, his nails practically ripping the ancient fabric. “Tweek… shit…” 

His boyfriend continued, beginning to move his hand up and down as he left more and more marks on Craig. Ignoring the little pleas, he even hovered over one of his legs to grind against it. His empty hand traveled up and down Craig’s stomach, barely pressing down on his lower stomach but enough to do the job.

“Babe, fuck…” He groaned before it all became to much for him, “Shit, wai-“

Cursing, the sound of a hiss filled the air. He could barely hold it back. Pissing over himself and his jeans, Craig felt his face turn red. He couldn’t look at Tweek as he emptied himself out, instead staring at the dark patch of his jeans that grew bigger by the second. He couldn’t hold any of it back and by the time he finished they were both quiet.

The fabric rubbed against his groin, warm and wet and it made Craig even more embarrassed. Tweek not saying a single thing didn’t help. All time had stopped and Craig felt as if his eyes would water if his boyfriend didn’t react soon.

Holding his breath, staring down, Craig counted the seconds before he felt a hand gently lift up his chin.

“C-Craig, it’s-it’s alright.” Speaking softly, Tweek glanced down at the wet spot. 

Staring straight ahead, through Tweek instead of at him, Craig stayed speechless. He was frozen and didn’t know what to do. They were barely reaching the top of the ferris wheel. He couldn’t exactly run away from his problem.

“You… You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

His voice croaked as he spoke, “Tweek…” He groaned, “I fucking pissed all over us.” Sitting up a little straighter, he stopped when Tweek didn’t move.

“Y-Yeah, but, I mean…” His cheeks were dusted pink, “You don’t have to worry.”

“What?”

Tweek licked his lips, pausing before speaking. “You looked cute.” He glanced up and down at Craig, “The-The buildup! I mean.” His hand trailed back up Craig’s thigh, almost an encouraging. “Seeing you squirm, an-and get all embarrassed.” Leaning in, his breath was heavy. “I liked it.”

Craig shivered, turning his head to the side. “Weird…” He mumbled. 

“I did, though.” His lips barely grazed Craig’s. “Seeing you like this…” He relished in the gasp he pulled out of Craig when he grabbed his still hard cock. “Adorable…” He mumbled as his hand got back to work.

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Craig kept his head against the wall of their seats. His face was redder by the second as Tweek cooed to him, making little mentions of how wet he was, he cute he looked so embarrassed, how he loved to see Craig absolutely  _ squirm _ . He could barely handle it, his moans escaping his throat without a fight as his muscles quivered and he bucked his hips up into Tweek’s hand.

With a choked back cry, Craig came in Tweek’s hand. He was absolutely flushed, his thighs still trembling as he tried to come back down from his high. And face the fact that his jeans were still dark.

“Pull off your hoodie.” Tweek told him, more of a suggestion than a command.

Following along, after zipping himself back up, Craig shrugged off his hoodie and adjusting the t-shirt underneath. The one he loved that had NASA’s logo on it.

“And tie it around your hips.”

Keeping up, Craig knotted the sleeves wordless around his hips, not wanting to look at his boyfriend more than he had to. 

Scooting closer to him, Tweek’s voice was barely a whisper. “It’s okay, you know.”

Biting his lower lip, Craig nodded and grabbed Tweek’s hand. He took a deep breath in before giving a peck to his cheek and doing his best to ignore the chaffing of his thighs. 

Eventually they got off the ride and were lead to the exit of the park, already past it’s closing time. Being corralled with a larger group, it made Craig feel a little less self-conscious. And by the time they got to his car he focused more his boyfriend.

“I’m sorr-”

“Craig, I said it’s alright.” The chuckle the came out of Tweek’s mouth was enough to make Craig flustered at the memory. “Maybe… we can come back again?” He nudged his hips with his own.

The wide eyed, shit eating grin Tweek gave him was enough to make Craig laugh despite everything he went through not even half an hour ago.

“Maybe.”


End file.
